


Wildest dreams (Gin and tonic)

by selflessbellamy



Series: The 100 College AU [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands, Seducing, Smut, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Taylor Swift song: 'Wildest dreams'</p><p>"I said "No one has to know what we do,"<br/>His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room<br/>And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever<br/>But this is getting good now..."</p><p>(Or the one where Raven tries to convince Clarke to start flirting and she takes it a little further)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest dreams (Gin and tonic)

“Seriously? Have you _never_ seduced a man before?” Actually, Clarke hadn’t quite imagined that Raven would almost spit out her drink at her confession, but then again, as her best friend said: she was twenty-one, in an ocean of hot college boys (although the majority of them truly were way too sensitive and desperate), and had spent far too much time with her nose buried in the bones and muscles of the human body - which she had to admit wasn’t really something that made her more appealing. Or maybe, who knew what turned boys on these days?

“Alright, Girl. Pick your target.” Raven said, using an arm to gesture dramatically towards the crowded dance floor.

“You have got to be kidding me. I am not seducing some wasted dude at a frat party full of people I don’t know.” Huffing, Clarke carelessly threw some salty peanuts into her mouth: charming, indeed.

“See, that’s the whole point! You have no idea who any of these people are, so if you settle for a one night stand, nobody will know tomorrow.”

“You’re such a liar. Wing-man not approved.” But Raven simply rolled her eyes, muffling out that she was going to dance no matter how much she would end up being smashed between sweaty bodies of strangers. And for a moment, Clarke really considered following suit - then, upon thinking more about it, she might as well go get another drink instead.

 

Why had she agreed to go after all? Despite knowing that she would most like get hammered, deprived of the rest of the fun. She wanted to let go a little, but she was raised strictly and… Dammit, she had no proper excuse. 

“Don’t dance?” Out of nothing, suddenly a man was standing next to her, leaning against the bar counter, relaxed, and he barely looked at her while asking, giving her a chance to think about her reply as he ordered a gin and tonic - just like the one she was drinking.

 

He continued to stare blankly ahead, yet she couldn’t keep her eyes from staring _at him,_ because shit.

 

_Pick your target, Girl._

Judging by his eased, mature vibe she assumed that he was at least a couple of years older than her, a messy mob of dark curls, sparkling eyes and the most irresistible dusting of freckles across his cheeks. Within a few seconds, she went from shamelessly admiring him to wanting to face palm, embarrassed when he caught her gaze abruptly. 

Yet this was the perfect time to pretend that she was about to answer his briefly-forgotten question, forcing a smile: “Nah, I like to keep to the bar.” _You? Clarke, you need to show interest._

Was she even interested or simply confused?

Then, he bit down on his lower lip subconsciously, and she was hit with a wave of closure: Yup, she was _definitely_ interested. “Yeah. The fun around here is limited, though. Don’t wanna be boring, do you?” He was being the typical cocky guy, which for a moment had her disappointed - not very surprised. 

“Slow down, you don’t even know my name. I surprisingly am capable of being fun.” Breathing out, Clarke attempted to break down her own controlled guard while inching closer to him, sure that she’d regret this this move eventually. 

If the stranger noticed it, he was illegally good at hiding so. “Okay, Princess. What’s your name?” 

“Clarke Griffin. Are you interested in giving me yours? Well, if not then I’m afraid I’ll have to give you a nickname myself. How does ‘Gin and tonic’ fit you?”

 

He laughed at that, turning around to finally face her, a surprised smile clearly dominating his face. 

“Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.”

 

Wow, what a name, which did suit him better than ‘Gin and tonic’ in spite of how amusing it would be to call him that - at least now, she knew one more detail about him. Prior to approaching Bellamy, she had sensed that their conversation would be nowhere near the normal ‘what’s your college major?’ thing, even though they were at a frat party.

A familiar stranger silence grew between them, but unlike usual it didn’t make Clarke feel uncomfortable, because honestly the guy looked like someone, who could start to babble any minute about anything and nothing - so in synch with these party surroundings, as if it was his parents’ living room. 

“ _Shit._ Dance with me.”

“What?” Eyes widening at him, she questioned his sudden form of desperation.

 He admitted that he wasn’t there to enjoy the party - No, he had a little sister: Octavia, who was about her age and out for the first time, so he wanted to keep an eye on her without anyone knowing.

“If you want to avoid discovery, I would suggest you to at least try and blend in with the crowd.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” he snapped, anxiously glaring over his shoulder, “Please, help me keep cover. She’ll kick my ass if she finds me here.” Biting back the desire to ask him why the hell he seemed to be wary of his little sister, Clarke let herself be dragged into the pit of people - who was supposed to be dancing (most of them seemed to be jumping to the beat of the horrible bass clubbing music).

 

In the beginning, it was the most close to the most awkward thing Clarke had ever experienced (that time where she had walked in on Finn and Raven still topped), though with moments passing by she just wanted to laugh it off, especially at the sight of Bellamy (trying to) dance. “You’re great at playing a teenager.” She remarked, too amused, and he jerked his gaze to hers, huffing out a: “Shut up, Clarke.” Which was a phrase she had become familiar with as a soon as she moved to college, no other than Raven Reyes being her roommate.

 

_We are too busy dancing,_

_to get knocked off our feet,_

_baby, where the new romantics,_

_The best people in life are free._

“Why do you worry so much? About Octavia?” Having to shout to be heard above the music blasting out of the speakers, Clarke knew that it was probably none of her business.

“I just am. I mean, I love her, and I promised that I wouldn’t let anything happen to her, so… That’s why I’m here.” Somehow, it all made more sense now, and he sure didn’t look like someone who was ready to tell his goddamn life story, which was okay, because she wasn’t either. 

“What’s your major? I assume that you’re not underage.” _Well, there we go -_ However something was indeed different about him, since the way he said it gave away the fact that he might be interested in getting to know her, and not just searched for a way out of their current topic. 

“Biology. I’m a pre-med. You?” 

“Thought so - I study physical therapy and finish this summer.”

Arching an eyebrow, she wondered how he could’ve known what she was studying beforehand. Did she really also look like someone who read about bones and various diseases every day? In that case, it would surely be the biggest ‘fuck-you’ at all her effort to look good tonight, wearing that little, black dress that she had bought to get herself the confidence she lacked at times, even matching it with some red lipstick.

 

Was he right? Was she in fact boring?

And straightly she was hit by an incredible wish to prove him wrong, but how? She had already implied that she could drink until wasted if that was what she wanted, still it wasn’t - not tonight, to be exact. Tonight, she wanted to show everyone, including Raven that she was capable of letting that pretty girl image drift away a little. Deep down, she hoped that she was making the right choice - hoped that it would feel good.

“I’m not a typical pre-med though.” Clarke said having no idea what a typical pre-med student was to him.

“You know what, Clarke? I’m not a fan of stereotypes, and I hate to judge anyone.” Laughing ever so slightly, she arched an eyebrow at him: “How am I supposed to believe that?” She grinned, and he grinned back, the wideness of it showing through his eyes, which were sparkling in the dim light of the room. 

“How am I supposed to believe that you’re not a smartass, Princess?” Shining through was a (flirty?) teasing tone that was horribly intriguing; competitive, even, and Clarke found herself unable to resist the temptation.

“I can prove it to you,” who was this girl controlling her choice of words? Clarke didn’t know her, yet maybe she had grown to like her just a little bit, “I mean, if that’s what you want?” Licking her lip, a bit of the nervousness broke through, which he didn’t seem to notice, so she mused at the sight of him squeezing his eyes shut for a moment at the action.

 

He didn’t kiss her at first - No, he simply crashed their lips together forcefully, perhaps wanting to see if she was going to let her ‘Princess’ image sparkle by pushing him away. However, once he realized that she wasn’t going to; at the swift movement she pulled to grasp at his back - his lips turned more gentle, and his fingertips slipped from holding up her chin to tangle themselves in her hair. Truth was that, when he really wanted to be, Bellamy Blake was an amazing kisser; confident but aware, and the feelings of his lips against hers almost made her whimper. But she was not going to give him the satisfaction - not right now.

Breaking the kiss, she realized that her knees were like jelly, and despite all of her effort he had indeed gotten to her, warmth spreading through her veins with the speed of light. The atmosphere around them seemed unimportant. Sweetly, Bellamy rested his forehead against hers, the bridges of their noses grazing (only because he had bended down a little, though), and absent-mindedly she found her own hand in his hair.  

“Proven?”

“Hell yeah.” He croaked.

 

Shamelessly, she gave into want and kissed him again, having to stand on her tippy toes in order to push his head towards hers, yet he quickly took control, which made it a little easier for her when he placed his hands perfectly around her waist, pulling her as close as she could possibly get. Trying to deepen the kiss, she thought she heard him momentarily growl against her lips.

 

God, she was in heaven, and he made her see the stars already, teasing her bottom slightly lip with his teeth.

 

“I think I have a death wish,” Bluntly, he realized that he had finally gotten some good competition - found someone, who was just as passionate as him, and didn’t care (well, for the time being), “you’ll be the death of me.” He left her confused while they both attempted to catch their breath - did he like it or not? Because now he seemed hesitant, flustered actually. 

“I like the sound of that.” There it was for the hundredth time this evening; his grin, which always had different emotions behind it, and most times Clarke found herself unable to unravel them.

The guy himself was a mystery she longed to solve; dark, confident and charismatic - a flawless riddle. “Don’t wanna be weak, do you?” Continuing ruthlessly, she wanted to give him a wonderful taste of his own medicine, and the torture worked: “Alright, that’s enough.” The words had barely left his mouth before it hovered over hers, peppering kisses everywhere else: on her nose, cheeks, forehead and chin until she couldn’t hold back the giggles - those that led him to her neck upon brief reluctance, parted lips sucking at her sensitive skin there, keeping up till she was completely breathless, pulling slightly at his hair with one hand, the other digging its fingertips into his shoulder.

He turned sweet once more after his mouth had left her pupils blown, actually hugging her - not tightly but close enough for her to smell his cologne; firewood and something spicy - kissing her ear lope, and she cursed herself for shivering shortly in his arms. But this time he surprisingly didn’t pull that cocky grin - he wrapped her up a little tighter, meeting her gaze at instant, his eyes asking for permission. And within seconds, she had given in to him, and his lips ruled hers.

 

“We can take this some place else if that’s what you want.” She hardly heard herself whisper that into his ear, yet felt his back stiffen in surprise against her hands.

“Any specific place in mind?” Oh lord, what had she gotten herself into? Since he was clearly way more experienced with one night stands than her, and she tried not to let the stinging nervousness in her chest show.

 

* * *

 

They stayed silent while driving, and Clarke caught herself skimming the inside of his car; well, he appeared to be no less than extremely organized compared to other men at his age. Eyeing him, she wondered how the hell a guy could be so mysterious, since being organized didn’t seem to match the rest of his attitude. 

What if this was just a façade he had on while partying? She really, really wanted to know, but would most likely never find out. Glancing at the illuminated clock on the radio ( **1:23 a.m.)** , she allowed herself to fidget the smallest bit, given that his eyes were probably going to be glued on the road ahead for about five more minutes.

 

_I’m not nervous. I’m **not** nervous._

She acted like a virgin, which she truly wasn’t overall, however when it came to experiences like this ( _One night stands, Clarke - Will you just take a moment to realize that that’s what you’re currently throwing yourself into?),_ he was her first. And she felt torn: both wanting him to know, so that there was an explanation to her weird behavior, and then she didn’t want him to, because…. _Well_ … There was the lack of reason again.

Perhaps it had been easier if she had been just a little tipsy, since after dancing with Bellamy for almost an hour she could no longer feel the three strong drinks she had had.

 

She should just tell him when they got to the hotel…

 

* * *

 

“Are you alright?” Eyes softer than she had imagined they could ever be, Bellamy placed his hands to gently cup her face after shutting and locking the door to the room.

Fluttering her eyes open despite his touch, Clarke strongly tried to pull herself together, “Yeah-“ she croaked, ”It’s just… This sort of thing is quite new to me.” Now, luckily that cat was out of the back, and it felt like an enormous weight being lifted off of her chest, especially as he simply kissed her, murmuring against her mouth: “That’s alright, all you need to do is tell me if you want me to slow down, okay?” Nodding, Clarke felt free to let the next kiss fill her with wanted passion, a hand clutching instinctively at the fabric of his shirt, the material begging to expose his chest, but she still waited once he had deepened the kiss, his lips foreign to the new patches of skin they touched on her collarbone.

Overwhelmed by the warmth pooling in her stomach, she let her hands slip teasingly under the hem of his t-shirt where her fingertips started to trail his spine slowly until they reached his shoulder blades, her blunt fingernails digging into his bare skin instead of the thin piece of clothing. He groaned, backing them towards the bed one step at a time, and Clarke officially hated the pain her high heels had caused. 

She was well aware that they were standing at the edge of the bed at this very moment, however the nervousness had drifted from her, and she easily found the confidence to rip off his shirt as he began playing with the sipper of her dress. Running a hand along his exposed chest, Clarke slowed the pace and put a temporary lid on the passionately burning fire, they’d created.

Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Clarke noticed that he had unzipped the dress, and while she drew a path with her lips nearly all the way up to his Adam’s apple, Bellamy carefully pushed the straps from her shoulders, starting a similar trail on her skin, leaving a love bite at the place where her neck and shoulder met.

 _“Bellamy…”_ She heard herself gasp this time, and didn’t feel ashamed of it. He choked back a triumphed whimper, ridding her of the dress, throwing it in subconsciously to accompany his shirt. And Clarke immediately felt exactly how hot her skin was, hoping that he did so too, so he would know that he set her on fire. 

 

Once they had crawled on the bed, Clarke suddenly thought of how exactly they had come to be here: what was it about him that made her want to jump straight into the world of one night stands? Why was he so captivating that he made her question her every possible bias against it? Prior to meeting him, she would have said that such sexual relationships were meaningless and made her want to puke, because it was just some idiots getting drunk, losing their common sense. This was nice, and Clarke didn’t know what kind of meaning it had, yet she knew that it meant _something_ : Bellamy wasn’t predatory or particularly dominant.  

“Surely not a typical med-student.” He growled as she ripped off his pants. 

“I told you so.” By now, Clarke was completely exposed, certain that there wasn’t an inch of her skin that hadn’t yet been touched or kissed by him.

 

He was a wild dream, thriving with lust.

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike what she had seen in various movies, they woke up together the next morning - Bellamy growling grumpily at the ray of sunshine beaming through the window right at his face, which made Clarke have to hold back a giggle, since she was still on a sex high from last night. Scooping closer, she pressed a lazy kiss to his jawline. He hummed with pleasure, drawing her in for real kiss.

“Fuck.” He cursed directly after breaking their lips apart, “Octavia, dammit! I left her there.” As Clarke struggled to sit up, a somewhat guilty look was on her face for causing him to forget about his actual reason for being at the party. He fumbled for his phone in the pocket of his jeans, which were tossed on the floor. He pressed call, glaring shortly at her, an anxious shadow to his face. 

“Bell! Where the hell are you? You weren’t at home when I returned last night.” Pulling a thank-the-freaking-lord face, Bellamy smiled mischievously at Clarke, which briefly made her fear that he would actually tell his little sister the truth, yet that wasn’t the case after all: “I had a late shift. Who drove you home last night?”

“Some girl named Raven - she’s very nice, but rather pissy at a friend for leaving without telling her.”

“Holy shit,” Once again, Clarke cursed herself for him being the lone thing on her mind yesterday, causing that she forgot that she came with her best friend to the party, “what am I going to tell her?” At those words, Bellamy hurried to end the call again, excusing with having to pay for some groceries. He sent her a rather puzzled look, and she allowed no more than thirty seconds to explain.

“Just tell her the truth - you had a drink too much, danced with this random dude at the party only to wake up with him in a hotel bed the following morning. At least she will get a laugh out of that.” 

“You’re probably right. Though I don’t know about you, but I don’t plan to leave any time soon.” She murmured, pressing their foreheads together, teasing his lower lip with her teeth, so that he at last couldn’t resist kissing her.        

“Is there a reason for you to stay?” Drawing gentle patterns on her cleavage with his fingers, he looked at her, who shifted her gaze from the ceiling to meet his eyes.

“Yes… I want you to remember me.” She replied matter-of-factly.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Hey! I was just wondering if you remember me?_ **

**_Maybe we could grab some coffee tomorrow,_ **

**_or gin and tonic, if that’s what you want?_ **

-       **_Bellamy_**

_God, I thought you would never ask._

_Guess I am a Princess after all_ _  
_


End file.
